


【TEW/AllSeb】医疗三十题

by RDJmyloveDOB



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJmyloveDOB/pseuds/RDJmyloveDOB
Summary: 群里接龙的医疗30题，本人负责无5题Allseb，多AU，我流设定，R和G向警告，OOC警告，部分崩坏向宗教元素，天主教徒勿入还有上次接龙《Two Steps From Hell》的彩蛋，不知道大家看出来没XD
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda/Stefano Valentini/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Kudos: 3





	【TEW/AllSeb】医疗三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 群里接龙的医疗30题，本人负责无5题
> 
> Allseb，多AU，我流设定，R和G向警告，OOC警告，部分崩坏向宗教元素，天主教徒勿入
> 
> 还有上次接龙《Two Steps From Hell》的彩蛋，不知道大家看出来没XD

【药物的副作用】

Sebastian现在感觉很不好，非常不好。

不知道该死的莫比乌斯在他失去意识的时候给他注射了什么药物，就在他带着Lily逃离合乐镇的噩梦后不久，那些未知的药物就在他的身上显现出了一些令人难以启齿的副作用——他像个女人似的涨起了乳房，并像个待产的孕妇一样开始分泌乳汁。

那些乳汁每天都把他的衬衣湿得一塌糊涂，乳头也变得肿大敏感，Sebastian只能红着面皮骂骂咧咧地带起Myra当初留下的乳罩，还要缠上几圈绷带勒紧鼓胀的胸乳。

他最近总是做梦，梦里他被下流地吸裹玩弄奶头，揉捏乳肉，那双骨节分明的大手肆意挑逗着他的身体直到他喷着奶水高潮。他偶尔会听见那人暧昧低沉的喘息，但这往往伴随着肉体的拍打撞击，掌心、口腔、乳沟、腿根，甚至是后穴，他身体的每寸皮肤都被一一侵犯，洒满男人的精液，又被混合着乳汁抹开，简直像是被捕获标记的发情雌兽。但他无法逃离，这些荒诞色情的梦境宛如一汪乳白色的湖泊将他渐渐缠裹，无数只手攀上他的身体将他拉入深渊，他挣扎着探出头夺来最后一口氧气，随后就被完全吞没。

可他每次醒来都毫无异样，除了被乳汁洇湿隐隐透出乳头轮廓的睡衣。Lily蜷缩在他身旁沉睡，而他只能悄悄起身，羞愧万分地去洗手间更换衣物做好伪装。

因此当某次Lily扑进他怀里，小兽似的埋在他胸口拱来拱去，又猛地抬起头来眼睛亮晶晶地说Daddy身上有Mommy的味道的时候，Sebastian心猛地跳了跳，但秘密被发现的恐惧下一秒就被Lily突然落寞下去的神情打败了。

这位慈爱的父亲叹了口气，把女孩重新按回怀里，爱怜地抚摸她柔软的发丝，又亲亲她可爱的发旋，嗓音沙哑温柔：“那以后Lily多抱抱Daddy好不好？”

女孩亲昵地蹭了蹭男人的胸膛，软软地应了，没人看到她闪着蓝光的狰狞右眼和嘴角玩味的笑。

【牙医】

Sebastian躺在牙科椅上，内心再次问候了上司一万遍，什么狗屁牙太尖民众会怀疑他是Fork有损警局的形象，他平时难道会像个傻瓜一样一天到晚张着嘴流口水，还是像只疯狗一样整天呲牙咧嘴？不就是之前和歹徒搏斗的时候情急之下咬了那混蛋一口出了点血吗，居然因为这样可笑的理由让他来磨牙，否则禁止回归岗位。

笑话，他的味觉可从没失灵，也从来没有产生过想把某位公民拆吃入腹的可怕冲动，他可是遵纪守法的好警探。

——至少在他的牙科医生进门之前他是这么想的。

在那位名叫Joseph的亚裔男人进门的那刻起，Sebastian就被一股不知何处而来的香味摄住了心神，那味道无法形容，却让Sebastian瞬间觉得饥肠辘辘，口中开始疯狂分泌唾液，明明他才刚在车里囫囵吞完一个热狗。

那团诱人的香气跟随着男人的动作在Sebastian鼻尖萦绕，勾勾缠缠，他根本没听清楚Joseph说了些什么，只胡乱点头，下一秒却被弹出的金属拷缚住了手脚。Sebastian一下子清醒过来，他刚想挣扎就听到男人安抚的话语，沉稳可靠的嗓音让他渐渐放松下来，顺从地张开了嘴戴上扩口器。

带着乳胶手套的手指伸进他毫无防备的口腔，细细抚摸他的齿列，最后在他的尖牙处按了按，说他的确有必要磨一磨牙。而Sebastian克制不住地想象牙齿刺穿那人指腹的画面，他的味蕾仿佛已经尝到了血液的甘甜，唾液止不住地泌出，随着撤出口腔的手指滴落在胸口。

Sebastian还没来得及羞愧，就见亚裔男人慢条斯理地脱下手套，在水池边仔细地清洗双手，又耐心地将水分擦干，最后在Sebastian震惊的目光里拿起手术刀划破指腹，然后面色沉静地将滴血的手指塞入警探口中。

血液的芬芳在味蕾炸开，Sebastian第一次觉得这满是令人作呕铁锈味的红色液体是无上的美味，手指抚过尖牙引来一阵战栗，他被暴涨的食欲冲昏了头脑，努力伸出舌头去舔舐手指的伤口，却被恶劣地夹住肆意玩弄，兜不住的涎水从嘴角淌落，阴茎兴奋勃起。而他因求而不得的渴望湿了眼眶，祈求地望向施暴者，像条被驯养的狗。

Joseph抽出手指，伤口已经被唾液泡得发白，他毫不在意地在Sebastian的胸口抹净唾液，俯身温柔拂开警探额发落下一吻。

“乖狗狗。”

【打完针给糖吃】

Sebastian能感觉到针头刺破他的皮肤，随后冰冷的液体注射进他的血管，混进血细胞和各类分子里，被裹挟着窥视过他的全身，又卑劣地迷惑他的感官拦截他的信使，夺走他身体的控制权。

——虽然他原本就如同包裹在松脂里的蝴蝶那样被定格在了蓝色方块里，屈辱地任那个变态艺术家摆弄。

Stefano丢开针筒，对警探愤怒的眼神十分满意，他暧昧地抚过男人右脸上的刀疤，手指用力将新生的脆弱皮肉再次撕裂，血液争先恐后地涌出，沾湿了手套，又被艺术家一一舔净。

“打完针的乖孩子理应得到奖励，奖品是——”Stefano捏着下巴手指敲了敲额头做思考状，末了浮夸地一晃食指，“啊！想到了～”

意大利男人堆起虚伪的假笑，右手伸向被刘海遮掩的右眼，恶劣地调笑道：“当然是要吃糖啊。”

下一秒他的手指就毫不犹豫地刺进眼眶，挖出了那颗闪烁着蓝光的义眼。

“还记得吗，亲爱的，”Stefano不紧不慢又毫不留情地捏上Sebastian的双颊，撬开他的牙关，无视男人杀人般的视线，将那颗还在转动着镜头的义眼推进了咽喉深处。“你曾向我许下忠贞的诺言。保管信物，噢，多么浪漫。”

他在说什么鬼话！舌根处强烈的异物感和呕吐感让Sebastian下意识收紧咽肌推拒起手指，但之前注射的不知名液体又让他的肌肉徒劳地松弛下来，只能任那颗义眼挤过狭窄的入口滑入食道。Sebastian能鲜明地感受到那圆球沿着食管下滑，轻松挤开第二处狭窄，最后有意识般悬停在心脏后方。

Stefano微笑着隔着布料点了点警探的心口，Sebastian胸口一痛，仿佛有人正一刀刀雕刻着他的皮肉，下一刻血色便渗透了衣料显出真容——那是一朵玫瑰。

无数血丝从玫瑰下爬出，蠕动着钻进皮肉，荆棘般缠裹起跳动的心脏，最后一齐扎入义眼，像是找到了养料，也像是在孕育果实。

而在血丝攀附上心脏的那一瞬间，无数记忆碎片在Sebastian脑海中炸开，他看见了他和Stefano——那位还没有失去右眼的战地记者。

他看见自己靠在战壕后面叼着烟装子弹，而Stefano凑过去嘶哑着嗓音说长官可要好好保护我，然后被一把糊脸推开，他听见自己说：跟紧了，小心别死了你这个变态。

他看见他们两个做爱，搞得正尽兴时被召集上前线，他推开Stefano提起裤子，后穴还淌着精液，而那个男人敞着下身懒懒地靠在墙上，恶劣地调侃他，如果死掉了被发现还含着精液，不就人人都知道他是婊子了么。

他还看见，Stefano被弹片炸伤摘除了眼球，而自己一瘸一拐走来捻起眼球把玩，最后一口吞下。他在勉强吞下后咂了咂嘴，在众人的惊呼中嘀咕了一句还不如你的鸡巴大。又一把拉过男人的衣领，亲了亲那人右眼处渗血的绷带，说：你的眼睛，老子替你保管。所以快收起你那副哭丧脸，丑死了。

而那人是什么反应呢？他看到Stefano愣了愣，突然低低地笑了，他手指从Sebastian的下颌顺着食管一路下滑，最后停在他的胸口，颇为遗憾地说——

“啊，真可惜不能就这样噎死，这样我的眼睛就会永永远远地停留在你的胸膛，注视着你因我而滚烫的心脏，看它是否会随着你的死亡而熄灭。”

“爱与死是一体的。”

低沉的男声在Sebastian记忆和耳边同时响起，让他一时分不清自己到底身在何处。

警探动摇的神情取悦了Stefano，他执起Sebastian的左手，吻上无名指——那枚戒指早已被他们销毁，过去的人就该让他们彻底成为过去，不是么？

“你已经逃不掉了，我亲爱的警探。”

【误诊】

Sebastian是军队里人尽皆知的婊子。

但如果你以为他是个人人都能上的货色那可就大错特错了，他会一拳把你打倒在地，然后坐在你的跨上一边恶意地用他那性感的小屁股蹭的你勃起，一边揪着你的头发把你揍到满地找牙。他是最强的Alpha，这点没人能质疑。当然敢挑衅的也早八百年被他一头摁进泥地里了。

他要用他的屁股操谁，那还真他妈是他说了算。毕竟这个整天叼着烟吊儿郎当的男人是真该死的魅力无穷，他是最烈的伏特加，是最孤傲的头狼，引诱着无数人去饮下，去征服。

Sebastian也是个疯子。

他妻女早早死在了战火里，只留下一张照片和一枚戒指。他把合照放进贴身的口袋，取下婚戒挂上脖子，就毅然决然上了前线。他写信，但从来没寄出去。他上了战场从来不惜命，下了战场和每个人做爱，但胸口的戒指没人能碰。

所有人都以为他会死在战场上——直到他被诊断为Omega。

他在和一个敌军肉搏时冷不防被对方偷袭，注射了未知的针剂，下了战场他就发起了高烧，等他清醒过来的时候，所有人看他的眼神都变了。亚裔军医说很可能是那些未知的药剂将他转变成了Omega，还有传言说他其实一直隐瞒了自己Omega的身份。但不管他如何抗拒，他的信息素都已经变得甜腻，他的后穴开始汩汩流水。

Omega不得参军，于是他被迫调离战场。

落魄的军官无处可去，还未适应的Omega身份也让他举步维艰，但没人能在他身上占到便宜，他依然能把那些图谋不轨的Alpha们揍翻。就在这时，他碰到了Ruvik——军队曾经的心理医生，他的旧情人。

他被小少爷领回了家。

Sebastian过上了衣食无忧的平静生活，但他还是想念战场上火药和鲜血的气味。每次军官落寞地擦起手枪的时候，小少爷都会从后面凑过来，覆上手背握住手枪，说：看什么？你再也不需要这样的东西了。不过待会儿用它来操你怎么样，我会打开保险栓，在你高潮的时候按下扳机，火焰会穿过你的喉管。死在硝烟里，不正是你一直想要的吗？

然后他每次都会沉默又顺从地张开腿，Ruvik扣了无数次扳机，但保险栓一次都没打开过。

而这一次，Sebastian深深望进男人冰冷又火热的金眸，右手向下摸索着握住了小少爷把持着手枪肆虐的手，呻吟着吻上那人削薄的唇，然后在愈发响亮的水声里偷偷拨下保险栓，和Ruvik一起压下扳机。

也许不久后有人会在床垫下发现一封道歉信，有关于误诊、贿赂和隐瞒，署名是，Joseph。

【某处流血不止】

Ruben Victoriano是个怪物。

从有记忆起，他就呆在这个暗无天日的地下牢房，他见过的每个人都说他这样的恶魔总有一天会受到上帝的惩罚悲惨死去，在那之前的每一刻他都要好好忏悔自己的罪孽。他甚至都不配拥有这个姓氏，那些人总是用着鄙夷的神态叫他Ruvik，就像个卑贱的囚徒，连姓名也被抹去。

他下身有一个不流血的伤口，夹在两个肮脏的排泄器官中间。他曾鼓起勇气用手指探索，那条窄缝干涩滚烫，鲜红的肉壁吮吸着他的手指往里吞咽，仿佛一个无底的欲望深渊。无边的恐惧击中了他，他试图深入，又因为疼痛退缩了，他想着这大概就是他的原罪，是上帝的惩罚，总有一天这个伤口会从内部把他撕裂。他恐惧着审判之日的到来，他每日忏悔祈祷，但上帝并没有宽恕他——那天最终还是降临了。

先是床单上点滴的血迹，然后那伤口开始源源不断流出鲜血，他惊恐地用布条塞住伤口，但猩红的血液很快将它浸透，温热的血色溪流爬上床单，那是来自地狱的岩浆血海。他感觉仿佛有一把小刀在他小腹翻搅，把他的内脏捣碎划烂。他在令人绝望的痛苦里蜷缩在满是血腥味的床上无声哭泣，身下流淌着玫瑰，而他正从内部腐烂，肮脏不堪。

但他没有死去。

耶稣在三天后复活，而他在三日血色的地狱里看到了圣光。

神允他流尽罪孽，他将重生。

他用一把火给予愚昧的家族以救赎，抛弃了名字姓氏以Ruvik自称，然后在每个月血色来临之时拯救一位迷途的羔羊，他会用阴茎填满他——那是他的圣剑，他的十字架——用精液予他洗礼，慷慨赠予圣餐，在极乐那刻割开脖颈或是扼紧咽喉，最后在依然温热的嘴唇上涂抹圣血，仁慈地道一声阿门。

而这次，轮到Castellanos警探领受圣宠了。他观察这个男人很久了。可怜的孩子，尽职尽责却没有得到上天的优待，妻女都死在了大火里，而他从此放弃了自己，终日与酒精为伴，他宣誓守护的民众们厌弃他，同事们鄙夷他，罪犯们讥笑他。但Ruvik理解他，上帝不会抛弃任何一个子民，他会代表主予他新生！

Ruvik挺动腰肢，即使是在如此激烈的性事中他依然保持着得体的礼仪，他的面容如此悲悯又肃穆，唯有紧缩的瞳孔预示着这场神圣的仪式即将迎来高潮——他扼紧了警探脆弱的咽喉，下一刻这可怜人就可以触摸到天堂得到永恒的解脱——

他看到了一滴泪。

Sebastian微笑着，落下了一滴泪。

Ruvik突然久违地愤怒起来，他愈发粗暴地操弄起身下的男人，经血随着拍击滴落，在Sebastian的屁股上留下一片血印，混合着精液被打成粉色泡沫黏在穴口。他用力收紧了指节，又在最后一刻猛地松开，冷眼看着男人翻起白眼抽搐着射精，然后任由自己在骤然绞紧的肠道里释放。

Ruvik绷直脊背静默了片刻，最后颓然地塌下腰长呼了一口气，他随意地向后拢了一把凌乱的发丝，又挺直了腰背，领受神谕般双手合十在胸前画了个十字。他知道如何做了，亲爱的主。

金发的布道者在昏睡的男人唇上细细涂抹开经血，然后俯身亲吻警探干涩的唇瓣，藏在齿间的刀片割开柔软的皮肉，交换一个血腥味的吻。血液在口中交融，又被彼此领受。

Ruvik抹平Sebastian因疼痛而紧皱的眉头，像母亲般将男人揽在怀里，轻声诱哄：“嘘嘘，好孩子，别怕，主会保佑你。”

“你很快——”神使低哑的嗓音宛如魔鬼的诱惑，“就会得到永远的救赎。”

和我一起背负起神的使命，在这无边血色地狱里——

重生。


End file.
